Connections on electronic components are typically plated in gold due to the restriction of hazardous substances (i.e., lead) in electrical and electronic equipment. However, in some environments, the gold plating becomes brittle and can cause the failure of the connections on the electronic components. The gold plating is typically removed by dipping the connections on the electronic components in solder pots or hand soldering the connections. However, the dipping of the connections on the electronic components in solder pots and the hand soldering of the connections can cause thermal shock and damage the electronic components. Thus, a need exists in the art for gold removal from connections on the electronic components with the features as described herein.